The present invention relates to methods and systems associated with mobile computing devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system for and method of conferencing via a handheld computer. More specifically still, the present invention relates to conferencing with the use of a handheld computer in which multiple data types may be communicated and used during a conference call.
Mobile communications and computation devices come in many forms, but conventionally the designs of such mobile devices make portability versus utility compromises. For example, a watch is conventionally a very portable device, but of limited functionality. If a watch included a 20-inch monitor, for example, attached to it, the user could display, navigate, and interact with the system to a very high degree. However, in this exaggerated example, the watch would be of very low portability. Handheld computer, personal digital assistant, and mobile phone designers, among others, are especially aware of this tradeoff, especially as these devices are being asked to include more functionality and asked to carry out more sophisticated tasks. However, although the mobile devices are being asked to provide more functionality, a paramount requirement is that the device remain easily portable.
Conventional systems and methods exist which provide video content to handheld computers. For example, PACKETVIDEO of San Diego, Calif., provides an Internet service called PV AirGuide. The PV AirGuide service provides for streaming video-on-demand where a user can select a channel, such as news, sports, or entertainment to view video information as would be available on broadcast television or radio. PV AirGuide also provides other mobile multimedia, including a live camera application called AirCam which feeds video from a video feed to a mobile device. For example, an AirCam live stream camera can provide live shots of traffic in central London to mobile devices throughout the world. Nevertheless, PV AirGuide's streaming video-on-demand and live camera displays provide only broadcast-television type of communications. Interactive videoconferencing is not available or possible.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing highly mobile devices (e.g., handheld computers, personal digital assistants, mobile phones, and watches) with functionalities conventionally limited to less portable devices that have more rich and usable computation, communication, or interaction capabilities. There is also a need for a mobile device to provide videoconferencing communications with other portable and/or non-portable devices. Further, there is a need for a mobile device to provide conferencing communications with multiple media types during a conference call.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs